


Technicolour

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Poetic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: When they first met, it was like vibrant watercolour bleeding out across an empty canvas.





	Technicolour

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I decided to experiment with after being inspired by one of my favourite songs, of which could be interpreted as a love song about a one night stand ("Here in My Room" by Incubus).

Before I met you, the world before my eyes was displayed in monochrome. Shades of white, gray and black - lifeless, yet erratic, like static on a retro television.

Days blended into one another; visages of people I knew past and present all began to look the same. Featureless, droll. I’d begun living my life on autopilot, hardly recognizing who I was at the end of each day.

Then, there came the night of that banquet. That frivolous place stuffed to the brim with barren white noise. Cheery, yet uninviting. I dared not engage on a personal level; I would perform my part as yet another faceless drone in that sea of forgettable social prowess and leave without nigh an impact as I'd began.

But then, something changed in an instant: my programme was placed on pause. A brilliant light shone in the room, wary and unsure, the only apparition in motion among the frozen crowd. Immediately, my very soul felt drawn to you. Magnetic and unworldly, like you had been strategically placed there by an ethereal force.

In this gallery of dull, weathered portraits, you were the only piece presented in full-blown technicolour; bright and crystal clear above the blurred chalky lines of the foreground. I could not look away; I dared not to. I was utterly captivated by your design, your medium. I wished to remove the shackles of your inhibitions, those that simmered behind somber pools of aquamarine.

I knew my life wouldn't be the same after that night.

“I never do stuff like this, I swear,” you’d told me, as I slid your silken tie free from your ivory neck. “This isn't like me at all. I… I don't know what's come over me, but I just---”

“So you feel it, too.” My lips brushed against your skin in a whisper. Crisp leather traced an invisible brushstroke of want, of longing, along the slight curve of your lithe waist. “Show me the world as seen from the stars, Prompto.”

As you trembled in my embrace, our love began as a mere verb, an incredulous idea written in raw quill ink. I absorbed your luminous rays as they flooded within me, past my stony walls, my breath stolen from my very lungs like a thief in the night.

“I love you,” you'd uttered. And as preposterous as it may have seemed, the only words I could place to this overwhelming phenomenon I'd just experienced were the very same.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter:  
> [Moonkissedstars](https://twitter.com/moonkissedstars)


End file.
